A mixed up kind of love
by meggie1tr
Summary: *COMPLETED* A on-going fic about Linda, Michael, Sian and Jez :)
1. Chapter 1

From Jez Point Of View :) Please Leave A Comment If You Have Time!

-I was putting his fitness posters up around the school.

"Looks like a good idea, I bet it will be a big hit." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Well I aim to please!"

There was a little pause and I could fill the person behind me, looking at me. "Doing very well so far." Then the mysterious woman walked past him towards the staff room, she turned around and smiled at me.

I grinned "I hope she's a new teacher" I thought walking towards the staff room deep in thought about what this mystery blond was like until I heard a voice I did recognize "Jez! Where did you sneak off to this morning?" It was Sian

"No where, I just had to plan my last lesson and I couldn't concentrate at home" Sian nodded. "Have we got a new teacher starting today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wondered, I saw a woman heading towards the staff room" I said walking into the staff room with Sian.

"Everyone, This is Linda Radleigh our new head on English" Michael said.

Everyone smiled and nodded at her and once Michael had left I made sure I was the first person to give her a proper hello.

"Hey, Jez" I said holding out his hand "Nice to meet you"

"Hi" Linda smiled at me looking at his toned body again.

"Hi, I'm Sian, one half of the deputy head and Jez's wife"

"Oh! Hi" Linda smiled looking a bit disappointed that I was taken.

Sian introduced everyone to her including Grantly who was less than impressed to see A new English teacher until he remembered that meant less work.

*The bell rang*

Everyone left to go to there lessons except for Linda and me.

"You not got a lesson? I thought Madi, thats my daughter had an English lesson?"

"Yeah I have" Linda said "But no one told me where my classroom is" She laughed.

I laughed as well "I'll show you if you like" I said nodding towards the door. Linda smiled and followed me.

"No offense but I wouldn't of put you and Sian together" Linda said

I shrugged "I wish I weren't sometimes"

"How come?"

I was about to think of something then they got to her classroom"There you go, look out there a hand full" I winked

"Dad, stop flirting" Madi said "Your with Sian now! Although I don't know why!" She sulked

I glared at her and walked away leaving Linda letting her first class in Waterloo road in.

After a hard day of work, I headed towards the staff room to get my coat.

"Hey" I smiled as Linda was in there "I'm off to the pub if you want to join me, well not just me some of the other teachers will be there, and Sian but.."

Linda laughed "Yeah ok"


	2. Chapter 2

From Linda's Point Of View :)

I followed Jez out the door. "Aren't we going to wait for Sian?"

"No, she always works late because she's deputy head."

"Is that what you mean when you said you sometimes wish you weren't married to her?"

"What because she's deputy head?"

"NO, because she always works late."

He shrugged "That and the fact that I cant chat up beautiful girls any more" he winked

I just smiled and got into his car. There was an awkward silence. "So are you married?" He asked

"No, why?" He shrugged

"Here we are." he said jumping out

We were the first ones there apart from Grantly which didn't surprised me.

"What do you want to drink?" Jez asked me

"Rid wine please" I smiled

He nodded "Same again Grantly?"

He raised his half empty glass and nodded. Jez went and bought us a round of drinks and I sat by Grantly.

"Thanks" I say taking A sip

"Madi seems really good at English" I said making small talk.

"Yeah?" He said surprised "What about Zac?"

"Umm, well he tries really hard, but I don't think English is really his strong point"

"A long with everything else"

"Hmm?"

"He seems to be struggling with everything at the moment. Maybe you could give him extra lessons?" He suggested

I nodded.

With that A group of teachers walked in "Same again?" Chalky asked

We all nodded and he went and bought us another round of drinks. By the time we were on our fourth round Michael and Sian walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

From Michael's Point Of View!

"Hey" I grinned walking in the pub with Sian just behind me. Everyone looked up and smiled, all except one, Jez! He is convinced me and Sian are sleeping together. Were not but she has feelings for me and we have slept together but it didn't mean anything. I have my eye on someone I've known her for ages and she's in the room m right now, the only problem is she always has her eye on another man and never me. I look over to her and smiles and she smiled back then carried on talking to Jez. "Want a drink?" I asked.

Everyone nodded so I went and got a round in.

"Boo!" Linda said walking up to me.

"Hey" I grin, glad we were away from everyone else. "how was your first day?" I ask

"It was good, some of the kids are really cleaver"

"Yeah, they can when they want to be, and I see you settled in ok and get on with he staff"

She nodded "There all really nice especially Jez. Shame he's married" She laughed. I fake laughed as well. What about me? I mean it's only Jez surly I'm better than him, doesn't she even remember what happened a few years ago when we slept together, clearly it all meant nothing to her, maybe I would just be better off with Sian but I cant even have her cause she's married to Jez who seems to get all the ladies!

"You okay?" Linda asked

I nod "just thinking about some things"

"OK" she smiled her pretty little smile and I melted inside. I was confused now if I wanted her or Sian. Maybe I only wanted Sian because I couldn't have Linda" I didn't know, I was confused.

"How are you getting home tonight?" I asked her

"Ill get a taxi" She said

"well why don't we get a taxi to my house and you could stay the night in the spare room"

"I can't" She said "I have to get home to Roger" She lied, I new Roger had died a few months ago.

"Thanks ok" I said. I was full of jealousy but didn't say anything and just went and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

From Sian's point of view!

It was getting late now and not gonna lie, we have had a few too many but that didn't stop us until about 12. Everyone else had gone home except for me, Jez, Michael and Linda.

"You ok?" I whispered to Michael putting my hand on his leg.

He looked at my hand then nodded.

"They seem to be getting on" I say looking at Linda and Jez laughing at something he said.

"Look out they'll be sleeping together before you know it"

"No, Jez isn't like that... Is he?"

He shrugged "Linda is thought"

"I thought you were friends?" I asked confused.

"We are, she just annoys me sometimes, makes me feel like shes using me"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to" He shrugs again. "I'm off home" I announce to everyone.

Jez nodded "I think I'm going to stay for one more, I'll meet you at home"

"Fine" I sighed

"This I'll join you" Michael said "I need an early night!"

"Bit late for that, it's gone 12. I think I'll stay for one more as well" Linda said

"Make sure he gets home" I say to her, and her nodded

I called A taxi and five minutes later one arrived.

"Bye" Linda and Jez called as we got in the taxi and we waved back to them. Driving to my house was very awkward, the driver was talking to himself more that we were to each other.

"Here I am" I say as the Taxi stopped "Fancy a drink?" I asked and he nodded paying the taxi. As I look in my bag for my keys Michael puts his hands around me and starts to kiss my neck. "Stop it, the kids are upstairs" I laugh

I finally find my keys and lets us in. Michael went straight for the sofa and sat down while I boiled the kettle. "Here you go" I say a few minuets later handing him a cup.

"Thanks" He grinned then leaned in and kissed me before I had even fully sat down. I kissed him back playing with his short brown hair. He then slowly started to take off my top.

"Wait!" I stopped him before he had fully taken it off. "I heard something" jumping up pulling it back on.

"Hey losers" Madi said getting a glass of water and sitting down at the table.

"Great!" I thought to myself thats ruined that idea.


	5. Chapter 5

From Jez's Point Of View!

"We better go home now. I don't want Sian telling me off for not getting you home before 12!" Linda laughed.

"Just ignore her" I smiled "But yeah, lets go. I'll go and see if there's a taxi nearby"

I found a taxi and we drove to Linda's house. She smiled at me and began to get out. "Tonight's been really good" She smiled.

"Not gonna invite me in then?"

"What about Sian?"

"Like I said, forget about her" I winked paying the taxi driver and walking down the path to her house.

"So want a coffee?" She asked when we had gone in and I had made my self at home on her sofa.

"Got anything A bit stronger?"

"Only got whiskey" She laughed "Now I sound like A bit of a lush"

I shook my head "You don't, but yeah A whiskey will be fine thanks."

She went to the kitchen to get us a glass while I looked at a photo album she had down by the side of the sofa that contained lots of photos her and some friends at a sunny beach. She was in A spotty bikini grinning at the camera with a sexy but cute smile, and my legs turned to jelly.

When she came back in she saw what I was looking at and smirked "That was last year, we went to Spain, me and the girls."

Linda had brought back A whole bottle of whiskey so we got even drunker. Then we ended up playing strip poker and I don't know how it happened but we ended up sleeping together, and not gonna lie, she was great!


	6. Chapter 6

From Linda's Point Of View!

I yawned slowly opening my eyes . I have A enormous hangover but last night was worth it. I rolled over "Morning" I smiled

"Morning beautiful" He leaned over and kissed me.

I looked over Jez's shoulder and saw the time "Were late!" I jumped out and ran to the shower. I heard someone outside the shower the Jez jumped in with me, kissing me down my neck.

"Jez" I giggled "Stop it were already late" He shrugged and carried on.

I drove through the school gates five minutes after Jez just in case someone saw us and got suspicious. Luckily for Jez he got in without anyone seeing but just as I got out the car Michael walked out the school doors and headed straight towards me. "Morning" I beamed

"Your late!"

"I know, sorry, I over slept"

"Its only your second day and your already late"

"I know and I'm sorry" I said still grinning

"Your in a good mood" He said looking suspicious. I shrugged wondering if I should tell him... after all he is one of my best friends. "Found your self A new man?" He laughed

"Yes, actually!" That soon shut him up and he went back to the school in a sulk.


	7. Chapter 7

From Sian's point of view!

"Where is he?" I said "He's not even rang"

"I'm sure he stayed at a hotel or somewhere" Chalky said trying to help, but he wasn't.

"I'm going to check the gym, he has a lesson in there in 5 minutes" I say walking off.

I walked down the corridor, and saw Linda.

"Linda!" I called running after her. She turned around

"Hi" She smiled "It was a good night last night"

I nodded "Do you know where Jez got off to last night? He didn't make it home"

"Oh, uh, he stayed at a hotel I think, he's in the gym now if you want to ask him"

"Thanks" I nodded waking to the gym.

"Where did you get off to last night?" I yelled walking up to him in the gym

"Shh" He said walking outside, with me following as he had a class.

"Sorry I didn't phone my mobile had ran out of charge"

"So, where were you?"

"I slept on Linda's sofa, I forgot out address, and she said it would be ok to stay at hers"

"Well I just spoke to Linda and she said she didn't know where you went"

"She probably said that because she didn't want top get me in trouble with you, Or maybe because you might be mad at her"

"Why would I be mad at her?" I said confused

"Because you told her to make sure I got home"

I sighed "Nothing happened did it?"

"Of course not babe, I love you and I would throw it all away for Linda"

I smiled, hoping he was telling the truth, but after last time, I'm not sure!


	8. Chapter 8

From Michael's Point of views!

I was sat in my office thinking. 'What does he mean new man? Are they dating? Who is is? I love her and she goes off with someone else' All this thinking isn't good for me so luckily Sian came in.

"Morning" She smiled

"Hey, you ok, you look worried?"

"No, I'm ok, just been thinking a lot"

"I know what you mean"

"Maybe we should, you know, go out tonight. Give us a brake from things" She smiled

I shook my head "Sian, It has to stop"

"What does?"

"You! Us" We can't be together. You have Jez"

"He doesn't love me, if he did he wouldn't of been at Linda's last night"

As soon as Linda's name was mentioned she ad my full attention "Why was he at Linda's?"

"He said he forgot out address because we have a new house and he was drunk but I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't the Eliza Evans situation all over again"

I looked at her confused and she sighed

"He had an affair with the maths teacher at our old school"

"Oh I'm sorry! But don't worry Linda isn't like that" I said but then it clicked

Linda's new man was Jez!

'Linda and Jez!' Them names had been popping up in my head all day. I love Linda and I don't want her to get hurt by Jez... and obviously I want her for my self. I'm going to have to stop them, but what to do?

I started to write a few ideas down on how to split them up, then it hit me!


	9. Chapter 9

From Linda's Point Of View!

I was writing up the title and work for my next class when I heard the door shut and a pair of hands go round my waist. I turned round and it was Jez.

"What you doing here?" I smiled

"I missed you" He said leaning in and kissing my neck

"Sian's looking for you. She asked me where you were last night"

"I know she found me and yelled at me in front of the kids" He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I responded, until we heard a knock on the door and pulled away quickly. There was no one there. Jez opened the door and looked up and down the corridor but who ever was there had got away pretty quickly.

"Maybe we imagined it" I said, hoping that was the case and Jez nodded turning back around.

"What's this?" He took a little note that was stuck to the door with a little piece of sellotape.

I shrugged "What does it say?" I walked over and looked at it over his shoulder.

_**'I know your little secrete'**_

Me and Jez looked at each other. "Who do you think it is?" He asked "What if they tell Sian?"

"You weren't that bothered about her finding out a few minutes ago when you were kissing me in a school with over 400 people in with the blinds left open"

"Well I wasn't thinking properly" I looked him in the eyes "Don't give me that look, with your little blue eyes, it makes me feel bad"

I shrugged "I got a class to teach now so you better go"

He nodded "Ill do some investigating, see if I can find out who wrote the note"

I taught 3 of my classes and for the last period I had a free so went to mark some books in the staff room. I was behind on the marking so was concentrating and trying to keep up, so I didn't even here someone come in until they spoke

"Want a cuppa?" He asked and my head shot up

"Oh its you, uh yeah please"

"What do you mean oh it you, expecting someone better?" He laughed

"No I didn't here you come in, sorry Michael"

"Sorry about how I reacted earlier, I uh, was in a rush and just a bit shocked because you didn't tell me"

"I know sorry but its early days"

"I know but we tell each other everything, but it doesn't matter now, what you doing tonight?"

I shrugged marking by the look of this pile

He laughed "How about we go out after, my treat"

"Go on then" I smiled


	10. Chapter 10

**Very short update, sorry it's not very good and have taken me ages to write.  
Please leave a comment if you have time! Thanks x **

From Michael's Point Of View!

Sat opposite me was a stunning woman, her hair was wavy, Minimal make up and a blue dress just above her knees. It was Linda.  
"Glad you came out, I've not seen much of you since you've got 'your new man'" I said  
She just raised her eyebrow "Don't start Michael, Its been a lovely night"  
"Fine, I was just saying. Are we ready to go? I'll walk you home"  
"It's ok, I can walk back on my own"  
"Don't be silly, If I walk your way it will only take me five minutes longer than normal"  
"Ok then" She smiled her usually gorgeous smile.

We were walking along in a very wonky line as we were both very drunk. After half an hours walk home that should have only taken us 10 minutes, we finally made it to Linda's. She found her keys and was about to unlock the door.  
'It's now or never' I thought to myself. "Linda" I said as she turned to face me  
"Yes Michael"  
"Look, I'm just going to come right out with it"  
"What?"  
"I've always found you very attractive" I said leaning in for a kiss, and to my surprise she kissed me back, not just a feeble one, a passionate kiss that lingered for a few moments.  
"Why don't you come in" She smiled seductively, and with that I followed her in.

The next morning when I woke up, it was 9 o'clock and Linda had already gone to work. I didn't have much to do that day so didn't hurry myself. I had a shower, got dressed and then made some toast. Finally after half an hour of getting ready I strolled back into work, with a big grin on my face!


	11. Chapter 11

From Sian's Point Of View!

I was running late, so speedily drove into the car park. "Michael's going to kill me, we had a staff meeting as well" I thought to myself. Jez had already arrived as he had 'a PE meeting' or so he said, but there was a little too much after shave and deodorant just for a meeting. I jumped out the car with my year 11's coursework when I saw Michael. I waited for him to catch up as he was just walking in as well. Waiting for the third degree I smiled at him.

"Morning" He beamed

"uh hi" I said, surprised he wasn't cross. "A bit late aren't you?"

"I know, I slept because Linda didn't wake me up, then had to get all my stuff together" He laughed.

I laughed too but we furious. 'What was he doing at Linda's?' I knew the only way to find out was to ask him so that's what I did. "Why were you at Linda's?" I asked trying to sound as casual as I could.

"Oh uh." He started "Well, I trust you so I'm just going to tell you, we went out last night and had a little too much, then slept together"

"What? Oh right uh, I've got to get in, got year 11's next" I said rushing off.

I was sat in my classroom, it was break time so I had twenty minutes to sit and think. 'How could he do this to me? I mean what has she got that I haven't?' I was getting in such a state I had to go and get a glass of water from the staff room.

"Hey" A cheery voice said as I walked in, it was Jez's

"Hi" I smiled

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing" I shrugged, Jez was the last person I could talk to about it.

"Don't lie" He laughed "Were married, I know when you're lying"

"I'm fine, honest. Have you heard about Linda and Michael?"

"No what?" He asked confused.

"Well, lets just say they had an eventful night" I said raising my eyebrows and went back to my classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

From Linda's Point Of View!

I was in my classroom teaching year 10's when there was a knock at my door. It was Michael.

"Ok, carry on with analyzing the characters in Of mice and men and I'll be back in a minute" I left the classroom and shut the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, just wondering if you wanted to come back to mine tonight, I could cook us something" He grinned.

'Oh no' I thought I'm going to have to put him straight. "Look Michael, about last night. It was a one off. Come on, you know me, it wouldn't work."

"No, that's fine, obviously it wouldn't work." He gave a little chuckle.

Aww I felt so bad for him "I have a meeting to get to now" He said scarpering off, his shoulders slumped.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah" He called back.

I had a free lesson so I went to the staff room to get a cuppa. I was just putting the milk in when I heard someone behind me. I jumped and spilt the milk.

"Sorry" The voice came. It was Jez.

"It's ok" I smiled but the smile was not returned. "What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing" He said, there was a little pause. "Except the fact that you slept with Michael last night, I thought it was me you loved!"

"I do love you, I'm sorry! I got really drunk and when you're not always with me because your to busy with Sian I just get really lonely"

He shook his head "It's ok, as long as you promise it was a one off"

"It was I swear, it's you I love" I said kissing him as he wrapped his arm around me.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a short update so I'll post another chapter later tonight! :)

From Michael's Point Of View!

'How could she? We have so much chemistry and shed still rather go back to that buffoon of a PE teacher!" I ranted to myself. 'I'm going to have to make her see sense.' I got a piece of paper and began to write.

The ball rang for brake and Linda was on duty. Sneaking down to her classroom I left the letter under her cup of tea where she was sure to see it. 'Mission accomplished' I thought to myself closing the door behind me but he was there.

"Jez! Uh I didn't see you there" I stuttered.

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing in Linda's classroom?"

"Nothing, just getting her department grades"

"Well where are they now?" He asked looking at my empty hands.

"I couldn't find them" He gave me a funny look and was about to say something but I was saved by Madi.

"Dad, Mr Byrne, there's a fight on the filed."

Me and Jez ran to stop the fight and luckily he said no more on the subject.


	14. Chapter 14

From Linda's Point Of View!

'Its really cold for an early September' I said to myself walking up to my classroom. I had year 9's and by the looks of thing's it was going to be a very long lesson. As I walked into the classroom they were all sat on the desks yelling and throwing paper about.

"Right, sit down!" I yelled and they all sat down and got there books out.

I had just taught them about acrostic poems and they were writing their own. I sat down and took a sip of my tea. Stuck to the bottom of the cup was a piece of paper folded over with my name on it. I opened it up and was shocked and a little scared. I had to go and find Jez.

"Grantley, look after them for a five minutes."

"No, why would I.."

"I'll pay you and buy you first two rounds at the pub"

"Of course" He said grinning walking into my classroom.

I knocked on the door to the gym. "Mr Diamond, can I borrow you for a bit please?"

He nodded and stepped outside. "What's up babe?"

"This" I said handing him the paper.

_**'Linda,**_

_**I know what you've been up to.**_

_**Why would you door that to poor Sian and Michael?**_

_**You and Jez better both stay away from each other or your going to get it.**_

_**Mum'**_

"How does your mum know about us. And how does she know about Sian?" Jez asked a little confused.

"She doesn't" I said shaking "She's dead..."


	15. Chapter 15

From Jez's Point Of View!

"Oh, uh I'm sorry. Well who could have sent it then?" I asked confused

Linda shrugged "The only person who would write something like that is someone who knows my mum is dead and there's only two people in this school who knows"

"Who's that?"

"Michael and... Sian" she said

"What are you sure, no one over heard you telling them?"

"I'm sure, Michael new years ago before I worked here and I told Sian in the staff room when everyone else was teaching"

I sighed "Great, so now Sian know's"

"Well we don't know for sure but yeah, it looks like it. What are we going to do?"

I Shrugged, I had no idea. "Lets just carry on as we are until she says something, just in case it's just the kids messing around"

She smiled and hugged me.

"Were still on for tonight?" I asked, hoping this hadn't put her off.

She nodded eagerly "This is going to be one of the few times Sian's going to be away so we better make the most of it"

"Great, well I'll meet you here after school yeah?"

"Ok" She smiled going back to her lessons.

I went back to my lessons hoping it was just some kids messing around and by lunch was sure it was. I had seen Sian twice and each time she didn't say anything about it and acted perfectly normal.

"I'm going to miss you" She said leaning in to kiss me

"I'm going to miss you too, remember to bring me back a present" I laughed

"It's a conference not a holiday but if I see something I will!"

I waved her off as she left the car park just before the end of the day bell rang. 'Just in time for Linda' I smiled.

As I was sat on the step waiting for her Michael crept up on me.

"Sian's already left if your waiting for her"

"Oh I know, I'm not waiting for her"

"Oh, who you waiting for them?"

"Uh Linda, I have to tell her about someone in her forum"

He looked at me suspiciously "Fine, see you later"

"See you later mate."

With that Linda walked out "What did he want?"

"Nothing" I said as I could be bothered to explain, I just wanted to get home with her.

The drive to my house was a little awkward as we didn't really have much to say but once we got to my house it was ok as there wasn't much time for talking. We just got straight to the point.


	16. Chapter 16

From Sian's Point Of View!

'Thank god this conference finished early, if I spent any longer in there I think I would have gone insane.' I thought to myself driving home. It was 11.30 at night so their was no point staying in the hotel and rushing back tomorrow for period 3 to help my year 11's with their GCSE course work. Parking the car I let out a huge yawn. 'I can't wait to get in bed' I got out the car and unlocked the front door, that's odd, Jez normally turns the TV of before he goes to bed. 'Must of forgot' I said turning it off then walking upstairs.

I got to out bedroom, by now I could tell something wasn't right, the light was on in the room and I could hear someone talking and it didn't sound like Jez, It was a woman's voice.

I took a deep breath and walked in...

"Oh my god"I said walking in, led in bed was Jez who was giving Linda a massage.

"Sian?" He said jumping up "What are you doing home so early?"

"Never mind what I'm doing, what do you think you're doing in bed with that slapper."

"Linda's not a slapper, its might fault, don't take it out on her"

The whole time Linda was just sat their shocked by the whole situation but didn't make an attempt to leave.

"I can't believe I actually believe you change, first the maths teacher at our old school, now her"

"I'm sorry" He pleaded "I love you"

Me and Linda both let out a little laugh

"I've had enough Jez, I'm clearly not good enough for you" I said slamming the door and storming out.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get as far away as possible from them.

In the end I stayed in a hotel, luckily I had all my year 11's course work and lessons plans with me so I wouldn't need to go home for a while.

"Good morning" Tom said as I walking into the staff room. Linda and Jez were sat in as far away as they could from each other but kept looking up giving each other little knowing smiles. It was like they were rubbing it in my face.

"Morning everyone" Michael said walking in the staff room grinning "Sian how was the conference?"

"It was as good as it gets" I laughed "You know how boring they are, but this time it finished early."

"That's good" He smiled "I hate conferences I always get really lonely"

I shrugged "I don't mind"

"I bet Jez did" He laughed unaware of the whole situation. This was it, now or never to reveal what that cheating man and his bit on the side were up to.

"Well no, he didn't actually.." Jez and Linda both looked up with pleading eyes 'Please don't' Jez mouthed I was past caring by now "Jez wouldn't get bored when he had that tart to keep him company."

The whole staff room went quiet. "That's right, he wouldn't get lonely when he was at it with that slag." I yelled storming out the room and slamming the door for effect!


	17. Chapter 17

From Michael's Point Of View!

I stood there stunned, I didn't really know what to say. I knew what was going on between them but I didn't want to believe it, It couldn't be true. I left everyone in the staff room in shock of what just happened and went to my office for a drink.

People kept coming to my office, knocking on the door but I kept it locked pretending I wasn't there. It wasn't that I was ignoring anyone, I just needed some time to get my head around it. As the day went on I drank more and more until I was completely drunk, barely able to stand up. I sighed, any possibility of winning Linda round tonight was gone straight out the window, why would she go for me when she had 'Mr pretty boy' to be with now him and Sian were practically over.

It was 7 O'clock when I left the building wobbling to my car. After fumbling with my keys I finally managed to open the car door and get in. I had just done my seat belt and was about to pull out of the parking space when something caught my eye. Something small, and pretty. It was Linda walking out the door. She was in one of her little fantasy bubbles not paying any attention to the world surrounding her. As she stepped out into the road something inside me snapped and I put my foot down.. ***Bang!* **

I got out the car and looked at her lifeless body lead on the ground in front of my car. There was blood pouring from her head and she was barely breathing. "We could have been so good together" I said giving her one last look before walking back to my car. I felt like I had won this battle, but as soon as I got in the car, I knew she would win the war if anyone found out what I had done. So speeding off I drove to Sian's house.


	18. Chapter 18

_**From Sian's P.O.V**_

I was just going up to have a soak in the bath when there was a loud knock on the door. I wouldn't normally open it but for some reason I did. Stood at the door was a very wet Michael.

"Hey" He smiled

"Why are you all wet?" I laughed letting him to dry off

"It's raining duh" he laughed "My car broke down so I had to go and get it fixed"

"Oh you should of called I would of come and got you. Anyway we've not got long Jez rushed out and I dont know when he'll be home"

"Ok" He smiled "If anyone asks can we just say I got here at 5 instead of 6?"

I looked at him "Uh ok, can I ask why?"

He shook his head "No, please don't let anyone know, I don't think I'll be able to cope"

"Ok, Ok, I wont" I was about to put my arm round him when my phone rang."

_**From Jez's P.O.V**_

Sat at Linda's bedside I was scared, who could do something like this to Linda? First they sent her nasty letters then goes and tries to kill her, who ever it is will pay.

She was just led there so lifelessly. I wish I could stay here with her but have to get back before Sian expects anything.


	19. Chapter 19

From Linda's P.O.V

As I slowly came round it was pitch black outside but I could make out a figure the end of the bed. It was a person sat in a chair, peacefully snoring. Closing my eyes again i fell back to sleep until the morning.

When I woke back up there was a familiar face leaning over me, Michael.

"Hey" He said "You gave us such a fright. What happened?"

I shrugged, I couldn't remember a thing. My mind was blank.

He gave another smiled "It doesn't matter I'm sure the police will catch who ever did it"

"The police?" I said shocked

"Yeah, someone ran you over. You really cant remember a thing can you?"

I shook my head again "Nope"

"It doesn't matter, I'll look after you!"

-A few days later-

"Morning" Michael smiled walking into my front room with bags of shopping. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work, Michael I'm glad you've been coming round and helping but I'm bored. I want to go back to work. It will take my mind off things"

"But..What if it brings back bad memories" Michael said getting flustered.

"Well, I'll have to go back sooner or later..Well unless you're going top sack me!"

"No, of course not" he smiled "Come on and I'll give you a lift."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I've take foreverrr to update, I've sort of been neglecting this fic because its nearly over *sobs* Please leave a comment and enjoy! :D

From Sian's P.O.V

It had been a long day and all wanted to do was have a drink. I went to the staff room and pulled out a bottle of something or other that Grantly kept hidden behind the plant pot. All the pupils and most of the staff had left so I knew I wouldn't get disturbed.

I was half way through the bottle when I heard someone at the door. I pushed the bottle under a cushion next to me. In walked Michael looking like he's seen a ghost.

"You okay?" I asked

He just nodded "I've done something so stupid."

"Join the club" I said pulling the bottle out. "Want a glass?"

He nodded and went to get two glasses. I filled up the glasses and he downed it in one.

This carried on all night until we had drunk two bottles between us.

"Why am I so stupid?" Michael drowned on "All I wanted to do was make her love me"

"What are you on about?" I slurred

"It was me, it's my fault" He sobbed

"What is?"

Michael rested his head on my shoulder "Linda... It was me who ran her over!"

There was a long pause, then there was a nose. Me and Michael both looked over and the staff room door was swinging. Then I looked at Michael. "Shit!" Was all he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**From Jez's P.O.V.**

I walked down the eary school corridor. No one was in the building except Michael and Sian who were in the staff room. I couldn't believe what I heard. Michael had admitted he was the one who ran Linda over.

I sat my the little car for a while judging, thinking about what I had heard. What should I do? Why did he do it? Was it out or spite, Jealous? Was he the person behind all the nasty letters as well? What ever the answers were Linda deserved to know.

I drove all the was to Linda's house, about 10 minutes away from the school building. *Knock Knock* I stood and waited for a few moments for Linda to open the door. I heard the bolt unlock and the door opened a few inches.

"Jez." She smiled weakly. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to stop all this sneaking about."

"We are. I've just got something to tell you , it's about the hit and run!"

"You better come in then" She said holding the door open wider with one of her crutches welcoming me into her little house. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, it's okay" I said going into her front room and taking a seat. I'd never seen Linda's front room before, we'd always head straight to the bedroom before. I had a red and black colour screame.

"What did you want to talk about?" Linda said sitting next to me.

"I was just about to leave work when I remembered I left a letter in my pigeon hole. I went back to get it when I heard Sian and Michael chatting in the staff room and Michael.. he admitted he was the one who ran you over to Sian!"

"Michael?" Said Linda "It's can't be, he's been so helpful since it happened."

"Guilty conscience maybe?" I said. "Anyway, that's what I heard and thought I should let you know."

"Okay, thank" Linda smiled a little.


	22. Chapter 22

**From Linda's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this! Michael? He was the person behind the hit and run? Why would he do this? I had no idea. I decided the best thing to do would be to sleep on this, there would be no point ringing the police or speaking to him at this time of night. I walked past the front door and double checked it was locked and bolted. Ever since the accident I was weary, but know I knew it could of been my best friend I knew I could trust no one.

-The Next Morning-

I got ready and followed my daily routine. Got up, showered, got dressed, did my hair and make up, had breakfast, checked I had all the books and worksheets I needed for today and was off. I got in my car and drove to the school.

When I had got there I headed straight to my class room. I didn't know if Jez had told anyone else but I didn't want to take the chance and go in the staff room and confront Michael in front of everyone so I was going to wait till break and talk to him.

The first two lessons were a drag. Year 11, double lesson. Finally to the relief of Me and the pupils the bell rang. "Don't for get your last piece of course work. Monday is the deadline."

When the class was empty I shut the door and headed to Michael's office.

"Hey." He smiled as I walked through the door without even knocking.

"Hi." I said a un-enthusiastically.

He didn't get the hint that something was wrong. "Where were you this morning, I was coming to pick you up again but you and your car was gone."

"I decided to drive in, I didn't fancy getting in a car with an attempted murderer!"

"What?" He said a little taken back

"Oh yeah, I've heard all about how you tried to run me over Michael. You admitted it to Sian."

"What did she tell you?"

"No, Jez over heard you, but I can't believe this, you're more worried about who told me than you are about even running me over. I can't even look at you." I said taking out my phone to call the police.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter to the story. I want to thank anyone who has read this and a double thank you to anyone who has left a comment! I hope you've liked it and will check out some of my other stories! Meg xx**

**From Michael's P.O.V.**

"Linda please." I said grabbing her hand reaching for her phone. "Don't do it!"

"Give me one good reason why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get you arrested for trying to kill me, I thought we were friends?"

"We were, we are. I don't know what came over me. I love you Linda, that's why I asked you to work her but the whole time you've been her you've been sleeping with Jez. How do you think that made me feel? All I've ever wanted is to be with you and you would let that happen.." My voice trailed off. I still couldn't believe I had done it. She looked at me sympathetically but moved her hand from mine and rang the police. I slumped on the floor. This was it, there was no running away now.

"I pity you Michael, I really do." She said turning on her heals and walking out of my office.

A few minuets later, well 6 to be exact, two male police officers barging into my office followed by Linda. Eves filled with tears that made her blue eyes shine brighter than normal. "Please Linda!" I mouthed but she turned her head.

"Michael Byrne I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence against you in court." The taller of the two men said as the other one put handcuffs on me.

"Linda please, I love you. I've waited and waited..." The man stared to drag me out the room out into the playground full of children beginning to leave. "Linda please, I love you..."


End file.
